Una victoria amarga
by Crislu
Summary: La final de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Tercera generación. Este fic participa en el Reto Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras del EEQCR


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Este fic participa en el Reto Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras del EEQCR y está inspirado en el fan art de la portada, por lo que agradezco a su creador.**

**UNA VICTORIA AMARGA**

La tranquilidad inundaba el castillo, el sol lucía por detrás de las montañas, y las aguas del lago estaban más calmadas que nunca. Hasta el calamar gigante jugaba con sus tentáculos en la orilla más cercana al sauce boxeador.

El día era perfecto, de eso no cabía duda, y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la competición que iba a tener lugar en pocos minutos en el colegio.

La profesora McGonagall iba pensando en todo esto mientras caminaba por los corredores a paso rápido. Pero algo la detuvo, un ruido sordo salía de un aula vacía, abrió la puerta de la clase con los labios fruncidos, mientras entornaba los ojos para ver mejor. Allí estaba Peeves tirando pergaminos, plumas y frascos de tinta al suelo, el cual se había convertido en una gran masa negra y pegajosa.

-Sal de aquí inmediatamente- Le ordenó McGonagall al tiempo que agitaba la varita y todo volvía a su sitio.

El poltergeist hizo una pedorreta y se alejó cantando:

-Minerva me enerva, Minerva la mema…

-Peeves, no te lo consiento más…- pero Peeves ya no la escuchaba, había traspasado el techo y desaparecido de la vista. Dándose por vencida la directora se atusó el moño y se adecentó la túnica color esmeralda mientras se ponía otra vez en marcha.

En su mente pensaba en el partido de Quidditch, quería que ganara Gryffindor, de eso no cabía duda, pero no podía expresarlo en voz alta, ni dejarlo tan claro, ahora era la directora de Hogwarst y debía ser lo más equitativa posible, animar a todos los equipos por igual, pero era tan complicado apoyar al equipo de Slytherin…

Cuando se encontraba ya en el vestíbulo, dispuesta a franquear las grandes puertas de roble que custodiaban la entrada, divisó en una esquina a un corrillo de alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que conversaban en susurros, los cabecillas eran dos alumnos altos que la mujer reconoció enseguida.

-Victoire, Fred, venir aquí ahora mismo.

Los dos muchachos, ella de Ravenclaw y él de Gryffindor, se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta de la presencia de la directora en el vestíbulo, y acudieron hasta ella despacio y algo azorados.

-Ya os dije que no quiero nada de apuestas- empezó con severidad McGonagall- que sea la última vez, o si no tendré que castigaros y quitaros puntos ¿Y no querréis que eso pase? – terminó clavando sus pequeños ojos en ellos.

-No, profesora McGonagall- respondieron al unísono, y la profesora les dejo allí plantados, descendiendo ya por los terrenos del colegio.

-Buff, de la que nos hemos librado- susurro a su compañera Fred, mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa en su cara pecosa.

Por su parte Minerva aceleraba el paso, pensando que otra distracción más le impediría ver el principio de la gran la final de la copa de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

* * *

Rose Weasly se ponía su túnica de Quidditch con cierto nerviosismo, tenía las manos agarrotadas y las piernas no dejaban de temblarle.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- le dijo Jack, el capitán, con una sonrisa- Cogerás la snitch como haces siempre.

-Gracias- consiguió pronunciar.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió y los alumnos del Gryffindor salieron, escoba en mano, al terreno de juego, las gradas empezaron a alborotar, por todos los lados se veía el color escarlata y el verde.

Sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina Rose paso el pie por encima de su escoba para quedar a horcajadas sobre ella. La señora Hooch mando a los capitanes saludarse y estos se dieron la mano con una desagradable mueca en el rostro. Con un silbido el juego se dio por comenzado, las bludgers salieron disparadas, la snitch desapareció y la profesora de vuelo, lanzó la quaffle hacía arriba. Con una patada en el suelo todos los jugadores se elevaron en el aire entre vítores y aplausos.

El comentarista del partido un muchacho alto de la casa Hufflepuff se puso al lado del micrófono mágico y empezó a retransmitir las distintas jugadas.

Rose volaba rodeando el campo atenta a cualquier brillo dorado y a los comentarios de Edduard, el muchacho de Hufflepuf.

-Justin se la pasa a Lina, pero Bryan la intercepta…, buena jugada de Gryffindor.

Y otra vuelta al campo con el estómago completamente revuelto, porque no se dejaba ver de una vez la maldita snitch y acababa ya con todo eso, pensaba Rose desesperada, echó un ligero vistazo al buscador de Slitherin pero este tampoco parecía conocer el paradero de la pelotita.

-Scorpius golpea una bludger contra Molly, que la esquiva con una preciosa pirueta.

Sin poder contenerse alzó la vista para mirar a su prima pero su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente hacia él, del que solo distinguió su dorada cabellera, ya que volaba en dirección contraria hacia una bludger que molestaba al guardián de Slytherin

-Y Bryan anota 10-0 para Slytherin.

Volvió a concentrarse en el campo y subió más alto para tener mejor visión y alejarse de las furiosas bludgers.

-Y anota Lina, 10-10.

Entornó los ojos y agudizo la vista, pero nada, por detrás oía el grito de apoyo de los miembros de su casa.

-20-10 a favor de Slytherin, no podía ser, ya estaban perdiendo…. Tenía que encontrar la pelota alada cuanto antes, viró en seco y empezó a recorrer el campo más rápido.

En las gradas todo era emoción, varios alumnos de Slytherin se mordían las uñas, y otros de Gryffindor se tapaban los ojos cuando el equipo contrario se hacía con la quaffle. Por su parte la grada de los profesores no se quedaba atrás, el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, Neville Longbotton se levantaba cada vez que una una quaffle se acercaba a los aros custodiados por su guardián y Andrew Snowyowl el anciano profesor de Slytherin apretaba los puños fuertemente, sin apartar la mirada de su equipo.

-30-10- las cosas se están poniendo complicada para los leones.

Pero a Rose ya no le importaban los puntos, acababa de ver un resplandor dorado por debajo de ella, enfocando el mango de su escoba hacia abajo se tiró en picado contra el suelo, Pier el buscador de Slytherin la siguió como una bala, pero Rose estaba más cerca, solo tenía que alargar el brazo, ya casi la tenía, la estaba rozando…

De pronto un dolor agudo le nublo la vista y la hizo girar en su escoba, una bludger acababa de impactar contra su estómago.

-Y Pier atrapa la snicth dorada, Slytherin vence a Gryffindor 180 a 10 y se alza con la copa de Quidditch, felicitaciones Slytherin.

Rose no se lo podía creer sentía un dolor agudo en el estómago que no la dejaba respirar, y lo peor de todo oía a los alumnos de la casa Slytherin cantar canciones de victoria y abuchear a los leones, todo por su culpa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar levanto la cabeza y miro hacía el jugador que le había lanzado la bludger, el corazón le dio un vuelco, pues allí con el bate firmemente cogido y mirándola con una sonrisa de suficiencia estaba Scorpius.

Sintió como la ira le recorría el cuerpo, aterrizo con su escoba en el suelo, y echándosela sobre el hombro se dirigió hacia los vestuarios sin hacer caso al resto de su equipo. Ya dentro empezó a caminar para intentar aplacar su ira, pero Scorpius la freno poniendo una mano obre su hombro.

-No me sigas- le grito Rose desprendiéndose de su mano.

-No estés triste, has jugado bien, aunque no tanto como nosotros, claro…- le replicó Scorpius con ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa burlona que tanto le definía.

-Déjame- chilló al borde del llanto la Weasly.

-No ha sido culpa tuya.

-Que me dejes te digo- y comenzó a dirigirse a paso rápido hacía la salida, pero él la agarro de los brazos.

-Yo no tengo la culpa.

-Si la tienes, tú me lanzaste esa maldita bludger, aun sabiendo lo importante que era para mí ganar este partido.

-También lo era para mí- musitó el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues felicidades ahí tienes tu victoria, y dándole un fuerte empujón se desprendió de él.

Sin poder contenerse Scorpius la cogió de la cintura y le robó un beso a una Rose que tenía la guardia baja, pero lo único que consiguió el rubio fue un pisotón y un rodillazo en la entrepierna que le hizo agacharse en el frío suelo.

-De verdad que no era mi intención…- pero era inútil Rose ya no le escuchaba sino que corría en dirección al colegio con la túnica escarlata ondeando tras ellas y las orejas rojas como un tomate.

-Se ha enfadado de verdad- musitó Scorpius mientras se levantaba e iba arrastrando los pies a celebrar la victoria con su equipo, una victoria un tanto amarga.

**Espero que les haya entretenido, si les apetecen déjenme un review**


End file.
